ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Regulations
Wait, did I say there were no rules? Okay, I half lied. No strict rules, just pretty obvious rules. Wikia Behaviour * No swearing. Swearing in general is allowed, but swears directed at other users is against the rules. Two warnings will be given then a ban of admin's choice. * No harassment/bullying/racism/defaming. Users will get an instant ban if caught doing the above actions. * No innuendos e.g. "Oh 69 haha" or "That's what she said." Two warnings will be given then a ban. * Please don't hunt for badges. Doing this can include unnecessary/spam blogs, useless Messages, random edits, etc. Two warnings will be given then a ban of admin's choice. * Respect people's opinions/beliefs. Remember that not everyone is going to agree with you, so be calm and respect it. If a user is caught disrespecting someone's opinion or religion, they will be banned without a single warning. * Please refrain from making alternative accounts, whether it for fun or to evade a ban. If you have, say, lost your password to your main account, please tell an admin on your second account. If this is the case, your sockpuppet will not be banned. If a user is suspected to be a sock puppet, they will be infinitely banned immediately. Editing/Comments * No spamming. Spamming is annoying and unwanted. Three warnings shall be given then a ban of one week. * This is a non-punishable offence, but write articles in a formal way. Please use correct spelling/grammar. * Please don't add pages about things that already have a page for it, or pages about very minor things. Two warnings shall be given then a ban of 1 month. * Please don't edit pages that do not belong to you. Two warnings shall be given and then a ban of one day. Chat * Behaviour: If you're behaving badly, you will be kicked twice before receiving a ban of chat moderator's choice. * Spamming: Spamming can be saying the same thing over and over again, typing in all caps, filling up the chat with nonsense/gibberish, or swearing multiple times. You will be kicked three times then will be banned for 3 days. Blog posts *All blog posts must be at least 100 words long. Any blogs shorter than 100 words will be deleted. If it is a journal/diary, or an ongoing blog, this rule does not apply to you. *Try to answer the prompt as clearly as possible. Photos *If you upload a photo it must be used. Unused photos will be removed. *Make sure the file you upload is high quality. If you do not have a capture card or any form of screenshotting, you do not have to follow this rule, but others have no excuse. *Do not post in anything stupid, or/and inappropriate. Approval as a user Please read the Approval Page for more information. Admins Any admins disobeying the expectations will be demoted, and if they continue, a block will be issued. We hope you have a fun, safe and enjoyable time on the Wiki. Category:Browse Category:Ellie's Chat Club Wikia Category:Rules